


i hope to god you come through

by sicklikewinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklikewinter/pseuds/sicklikewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to John breathe ‘<i>i love you</i>’s into your ear makes things comforting, and you feel like today will be an okay day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope to god you come through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jpegberts (ridarana)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jpegberts+%28ridarana%29).



> the fact that i wrote this on valentines day says a lot  
> \m/

The two of you spend the night before your six month anniversary roaming the aisles of a dollar store, picking up sticky notes and glow-in-the-dark stars. You like that his smile is  _so vibrant_ , and you fall for it all over again. As you and John wander the aisles of the dollar store, you spend most of the time tripping over your feet and enjoying his laughter at you obvious flub.

When you're kicked out of the store for making a ruckus, you let him drive home. He sits in the driver's seat and sings off key, and you write love raps on the sticky notes and stick the stars to the roof of the car. Everything is timeless when you spend it with him. When you get home at 4 in the morning, he carries you inside, arms around you and his lips whispering, "I love you"s until you're asleep and dreaming of his endless eyes and the breathlessness he leaves you with.   
  
John wakes you up in the morning with kisses, one after the other on the knobs of your spine (thinthinthin he whispers in worry-laced urgency, and you know he  **cares**  despite how disgusting you feel when he points it out) and the juncture where your neck meets shoulder. His fingers tangle themselves in your hair, a gentle tugging that makes your eyelashes flutter and your body wake further.   
  
He whispers in your ear, his breath warm against your flesh (a constant chill resides in your bones and you dont know whether to be proud or tell him youre  _scared_ ), confessions that you’re not sure you want—but you  _need_  to hear you do you do you  _do_ —to hear from his lips. You shift and roll over into his arms, burying your head in his chest and inhale. He smells like the summer, and warm nights when fireflies sprinkled the night skies in the tall grasses and the nights where you and he would roam the town hand in hand.   
  
“Happy anniversary Dave,” he whispers into your hair, and you cling to him tighter as he whispers one of the raps you’ve written over and over again. You mutter back lines before he has a chance to get his tongue wrapped around the words, and you tilt your head to look up at him.

John gives you a disgruntled look at being interrupted at his attempts to rap, but the look fades as he presses his lips to yours. He tastes like carbonated soda and last night’s dinner as well as sleep-morning breath, and it would’ve disgusted you—it does you remember how  ** _hard_**  he tried to coax you into having dinner with him last night and you feel terrible all over again you do you do  **you do** —but today,  _today_  it comforts you.  
  
“I love you,” he breathes quietly into your ear, and you shiver. You still feel the pang of your heart, sharp and aching as you try to fight down the immediate panic—’no he doesnt no no  _no_ ’—but it isn’t as terrible as you thought. Listening to John breathe ‘ _i love you_ ’s into your ear makes things comforting, and you feel like today will be an okay day. He smiles brightly at you, and kisses you once again; it makes your head spin and your heart race in that unbearable-bearable kind of way and you rest your head on his chest as he turns to lie on his back.

"What are we doing today man? Hope we're not going to attempt some sick beats because yours are totally lame," you ramble quietly, and John laughs. The vibrations shake you to your core, and you quirk your lips slightly. 

"Nah, I think today we can stay in bed all day."

"Now that's all kinds of rad my bluebird."

"Haha I thought you'd like that plan."

You curl closer to John and listen to his heartbeat; your mind racing and your own heart pounding. There's something about today (your anniversary? you dont feel the need to spend time counting one-two-one-two? who knows) that makes you feel at home, comforted and  _safe_  there in the bed with John.

(you love him so so so much and despite the whirlwind of chaos you bring along with you, you always know that john is right there by your side; windswept and clinging desperately to you)


End file.
